popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Shion (character)
- 1P= - 2P= - 3P= }} |caption = |birthplace = Norwegian Forest |birthdate = November 7th |gender = Female |race = Snow fairy |ecolor = Cerulean |hcolor = Baby blue |hobby = Playing in the snow |relative = None |like = Winter |dislike = The coming of spring |appearance1 = pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET |appearance2 = None. |theme = Hi-Speed Fantasy Tune |designer = ちっひ}} Shion 'is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET. Personality 白夜の森で出会った少女。雪のように儚いこの気持ち、 いつかは溶けてしまうのでしょうか。 ''A girl that was encountered in the forest on a white night. Will these melancholic feelings one day melt like the fleeting snow? Appearance Shion takes the form of an extremely pale-skinned girl with cerulean-colored eyes and powder-blue colored hair that is styled into two pigtails with white fluffy ornaments. Her attire is basically a white frock with a lavender tint and a dark turquoise ribbon around the top that shapes into a pair of wings. Shion's 2P colors shift her into warmer shades. Her hair becomes pale red while her eyes are a bright red-orange, and her frock is tinted a light greenish yellow color. Her ribbon is colored deep red. Her 3P color palette features pink colors; Shion's hair color changes to a pistachio green color instead of powder blue. Her eyes and ribbon are colored regular pink, while her frock is colored into a lighter tinted version of it. Cameos Shion makes cameos in Flora's LOSE animation, but only her 2P color palette makes a cameo on Flamme's LOSE animation as well. Shion also appears on a wallpaper from the Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET site, shown sitting in a cherry blossom tree. Her whole attire is shifted into pink, including her hair and eyes. Shion's entire frock altered with light blue and pink layers on her torso and white shoes with lilac straps and balls of light blue fluffs. She carries a lilac bow on her torso that extends and ties her wrists; there are light pink balls of fluffs on each side of her hair and white strings on her ponytails. This costume only appears on the Pop'n Music éclale vol.1 card collection. NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode Battle (Phase 1) ひらりひらり… どうしてこんなに悲しい雪ばかり 戦ってもかわらない あなたなら変えてくれる…？ Flutter flutter... Why is there so much sad snow...? It doesn't change, even if you fight it... Can you change it...? Etymology is the Japanese term for Aster tataricus, which represents "remembrance" in the Hanakotoba language. Trivia *Shion's birthdate is identical to Nico's and Bianca's. **Shion's birthdate is held on Lidong (also known as Ritto), which is the beginning of winter in East Asian cultures. *According to Chihiro, Shion was originally named Zion, after the Japanese period of weather known as the , a period between the winter and spring seasons where there are 3 days of cold weather followed up by 4 days of nice, warm weather. Read more about it in this article. **Shion's 2P palette, which has her in a warmer color palette, is a holdover from her original name. *Shion is one of the few Pop'n Music 19 characters to appear in a CS game, appearing in Pop'n Music portable 2 as a preview character. *Shion is one of the few characters to have their names identical to the song titles. *It could be speculated that all three of Shion's color palettes are based on three of the four seasons. Her original colors represent winter. The 2P palette represents summer (because of the combination of red and yellow) and the 3P palette represents spring (because of the combination of pink and green). Gallery Animations Shion neutral great.gif|Shion's animation Shion_ani.gif|Neutral Shion good.gif|Good Shion_Great.gif|Great Shion fever.gif|FEVER! Shion fever win.gif|FEVER!Win Shion miss.gif|Miss Shion lose.gif|Lose Shion dance.gif|Dance Screenshots FloraShion.png|Shion in Flora's Lose animation FlammeShion.png|2P Shion in Flamme's Lose animation Profile SakuraShion.png|Shion on the Pop'n Music 19 wallpaper Hi-Speed Fantasy Tune Jacket.PNG|Shion on the jacket for Hi-Speed Fantasy Tune rgvNz.jpg|Beta Designs. Tumblr mr17zz5U0K1s7xtkyo1 1280.jpg|From the @popn_team Twitter. Category:Characters Category:Tune Street Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET